Cambios y Destino
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: No se suponía que el existiera. No se suponía que el naciera. No se suponía que naciera la bizarra unión entre un Seidr y un Dios. No se suponía que existiera alguna vez un semidiós Nordico. No se suponía que Harry potter fuera hijo de Loki. Pero sucedió y ahora todo ha cambiado. Harry Harem.


**Cambios y Destino.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenecen las películas Marvel y otras series ya sea de Comic u otro medio relacionado a la misma.**

 **Excepto que no me vi Iron Man 3 porque creo que es una basura completa así que en este fic no sucedió tal evento. También habrá algunas alteraciones en la historia de las películas Marvel ya que se están juntado la de la serie X-men con los Vengadores así que tenga nota.**

 **Yo llamo este fic el universo 317.**

 **Otra nota: debido a que esto sucede en un universo mezclado con el universo Marvel hay muchas leyes a la magia que se debe de cumplir, como tal el Avada Kedavra no existe, Harry Potter solo es famoso porque fue el único que se encontró vivo en donde se cree murió Voldemort y la comunidad de los magos solo viven en Europa, por lo que aparte de un puñado pequeño de magos y criaturas mágicas viven en otros países, por lo tanto el estatuto de secreto no se maneja en América, África, Asia y algunos otros países pequeños.**

 **Futuro Harry/Merodeador x Laura Kinney/X-23 x Luna Lovegood/Wicca x Illyana Nikolievna Rasputín/Magik x Anna Marie/Rogue.**

* * *

 _El único Semidiós._

 _James Potter deseaba mucho tener un hijo. El vivió una buena vida, nadie lo negaba, era solo que vivió una infancia en donde deseaba tener alguien con quien pasar el rato y disfrutar la vida, vivir con sus padres que prácticamente parecían ser sus abuelos hizo que james Potter viviera una vida aburrida antes de conocer a sus mejores amigos Sirius, Remus y Peter._

 _Curioso, quizás ahí fue donde salió su amor por las bromas y la diversión._

 _Al madurar deseaba poder tener un hijo que llamaría propio, alguien que pudiera cuidar y guiar, alguien que podía amar y alguien que podía proteger junto a su amada Lily. Pero era imposible; él era estéril. Severus fue verdaderamente un monstruo al cumplir finalmente su deseada venganza._

 _Su esposa Lily también sintió la decepción, como eran ambos Soulmates, almas gemelas prácticamente aseguraba que no tendrían alguna clase de idea de tener alguna otra pareja, por lo cual que el hecho que James sea estéril aseguraba que jamás tendrían hijos._

 _Estaban tristes y decepcionados pero entonces James decidió hacer algo loco._

 _Algo totalmente loco._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Como dije cariño, te doy permiso para encontrar alguien y así poder—_

 _-¡JAMES! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRAR QUE HARIA ALGO ASÍ?!_

 _-Es mi culpa que no podrías sentir la dicha de ser madre….quiero formar una familia contigo, Lily, te amo mucho y me traería una alegría intensa criar junto a ti a una nueva vida. No me importa que no sea de mi sangre, por más que sea de mi amada esposa entonces amare a ese niño como si fuera mío._

 _-….James….pero ¿eso no afecta a nuestra unión espiritual? ¿Qué pasa con todas las consecuencias?_

 _-Nuestra unión nos hace fiel del uno al otro y yo confió en ti para esto, estoy totalmente convencido en esta decisión, por lo cual no habrá problema. No podemos adoptar porque los huérfanos han sido sacados fuera del país por la guerra, no podemos pedirle esto a algunos de nuestros amigos, verán esto con mal ojo—_

 _-Y se lo pedimos a algún de las familias antiguas como Sirius el publico sabría sin lugar a dudas que llevaría a un niño de una familia importante y las consecuencias serian catastróficas._

 _-Por ello tiene que ser un Muggles o alguien que no tiene pedigrí. Por suerte no tengo escrúpulo para adoptar mágicamente y sanguíneamente al niño como si fuera mío, así que no tengo problemas con ello….Lily, sé que es pedir mucho, de verdad pero…..simplemente—_

 _-…Si, lo sé, james…está bien, eso sí, espero que ames a este niño como tuyo ¿oíste, James Potter?_

 _-Lo prometo._

 _Y meses después se hizo. Fue un hombre enigmático y solitario de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro que bebía una copa en un bar en la parte más rica de Londres, una simple reunión con ese hombre y asegurarse de mantener una cita que llevaría una reunión mas privada posteriormente, llevo a Lily quedarse embarazada._

 _Lily no volvería a ver a aquel hombre que era el padre biológico de su hijo pero le agradeció, por el sin saberlo, la ayuda que le hizo. Cuando James le pregunto qué especial tenia aquel tipo, Lily le respondió que aunque no supo que, el tenia algo único que le llamo la atención. Una cosa curiosa que encontró Lily en aquel hombre fue que..._

 _-…..el era interesante pero incluso para mi me parece un poco pretencioso que su nombre haya sido_ **Loki** _¿no crees, querido?_

 _Y así fue como sucedió. Un niño nació, recibió bendiciones de su padre adoptivo, recibió protección de su madre biológica y de su verdadero padre, sin saberlo este, recibió poder. Y el destino cambio. Miles de vidas cambiaron para ser lo que no eran, porque una anomalía nació, porque nació lo que nunca había existido, lo que no se suponía iba a nacer al final de todo nació._

 _Y todo cambio._

 _Así comienza esta historia._

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **Toaneo07**_


End file.
